Fate Is Always Weird
by Fall for the Bad Guys
Summary: What if your favorite group of mutants,some wolves,the Cullens,some teenage wizards,a rag tag team of messed up zombie hunters,an organization of crazy scientists,and the Scoobies meet? Well read and find out. BtvS,X-men Evo,RE,Twilight,HP,crossover
1. Vampires and Werewolves

Author note: This first chapter is really boring so I don't care if you skip it. The first few chapters is just getting everyone to the same spot so the first one is really crappy. But read and review anyways. Tell me what you think. It could be flames, 'cause I can take it but they will be ignored. Nice reviews would be much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight for they belong to Stephanie Myer and I do not own Sunnydale for that is owned by the great Joss Whedon.

Chapter 1

Vampires and Werewolves

Bella walked into the Cullen's. Well it was her house too now. She had just visited Charlie and Billy and she brought Nessie with her. Jacob had come home with them though. Bella was met by Edward at the door. She smiled and walked into his embrace.

"Come on Carlisle wants to talk to us." He said and with his arm around her waist they walked into the living room. The room was spacious and opened up to the kitchen. There was a large couch, a small love seat, and a small arm chair. There was a large mahogany coffee table in front of the couch and in the middle of it all, hung up on the wall was a large flat screen T.V. that was playing a baseball game.

Bella smirked at the game and remembered when Edward had taken her to watch the Cullen's play baseball when she was still human. Emmett flipped the T.V. off as Carlisle and Esme walked into the living room. Alice and Jasper sat next to each other on the couch and next to them were Emmett and Rosalie. Esme stood next to Carlisle in front of the T.V. Jacob sat in the arm chair with Nessie on her lap. Nessie was only two but she looked like she was ten but acted like she was halfway through her teenage years.

Edward and Bella sat in the love seat and everyone gave Carlisle their attention. He gave his family a smile before starting.

"As you all may know, we've been here in Forks for a long time." He paused and looked to everyone. "Esme and I have been talking, and we found a small tiny town in California called Sunnydale." Carlisle stopped and looked to Edward and saw the concern on his face. But he sorta lightened up when he heard what Carlisle was about to say. Carlisle raised an eyebrow then gave him a small smile. He looked to everyone else.

"I know it's not what you think. It's a lot like Forks but it has a few more sunnier days than Forks." Carlisle finished and let his words sink in.

"When would we move?" Bella asked.

"In two days, when the schools let out." He said glancing to Jake and Nessie. Then he turned to face Jake. "Jacob you are welcome to come. We bought a second house for you and the Pack, incase you wanted to come." Jake looked up at the old vampire and nodded.

"I'll come. The other part is trying to get them to come too." He said and he shifted Nessie off of his lap and onto the chair and Jake got up.

"Okay. Well if you do, meet us here on Saturday at eight o'clock." Jake nodded. Before leaving the Cullen's he gave Nessie a hug and he then left. Jake jogged to the tree line and he stripped down. He tied his clothes to his ankle and he stood there naked. Of course that wouldn't matter in a few seconds. Jake felt the heat all over his body and he felt his spine beginning to twist. Now in the place of a naked human stood a horse sized russet brown wolf. He heaved a sigh and took off into the woods.

Jacob quickly located the pack. _'Guys listen to me. We all need to talk.'_ He thought to them. Telepathic wolves, ain't that fun?

'_What is it now Jake?' _The thought came from a large black wolf-Sam. Soon the eyes of the pack were on him.

'_Now what Jake?'_ That one came from the only she-wolf on the pack Leah Clearwater.

'_Be nice now Leah. Let Jake talk.' _A sandy colored wolf spoke. That would be Seth, Leah's brother.

'_Okay, well the Cullen's are moving to this place called Sunnydale California and Carlisle invited all of us to come. He said that they had a house just for us.' _Jake started. _'I thought that we should all go.'_

'_I don't think we should go.' _Sam growled.

'_Sam the Pack has been divided before and that didn't go well. Plus I am pack leader now.' _Jake snapped back. He stared intently at the black wolf. Tension was tight between the two and the others knew a fight could start at any moment. _'Fine. We'll take a vote. Those who want to stay here.' _ But only Sam and Leah said anything. _'Those that want to go?' _Seth, Paul, Quil, and Embery all said they wanted to go.

'_Looks like we're going.' _ Embery said.

'_Yeah. Meet at the Cullen's house on Saturday at Eight am.' _He said before leaving.


	2. Dumbledore Forgets to Take His Meds

Chapter 2

Dumbledore Forgets to Take His Meds

A very old, silvery long haired and bearded man sat behind a large mahogany desk in his office, deep in thought. He looked up as a scrawny boy with messy black hair and glasses came into the room. The old man stood up and smiled. He walked over to the boy while leaning on a cane on his right hand.

"Ah. !" He said as he hugged a coat hanger.

"Uh, sir I'm over here." Harry said a little confused. Dumbledore let go of the coat hanger and walked over to him.

"Right of course." He said and then he hugged a large colorful orange and red bird. It squawked as he hugged it. "Why are you so feathery boy?" He asked.

"That's Fawkes. Um did you take your pills today sir?" Harry asked and Dumbledore turned to the real Harry.

"Of course not silly boy." He said and he looked down to his right hand. "When did this blasted cane get in my hand! I don't need a cane because I am the great Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" He exclaimed and he threw his arms up causing the cane to fly out of his hand and across the room. Harry ducked out of the way as the cane came searing towards him and smashed into the door.

"Um sir, why exactly did you call me up here?" He asked as he got up off the floor.

"Ah yes take a seat." He said as he motioned to the chair in front of his desk. Dumbledore sat behind it and watched as Harry cautiously made his way over to the chair. "Now Harry. There be thees convention across thee ole pond-"

"Sir, why are you talking like that?

Um….no reason. Now in the States there is this thing called a Wicca Convention. Wiccans are people that support witch craft and I want you, Ron, and Hermione to go check it out. But Draco, Snape, Lupin, and Sirius are going with you too."

"Aww, why does Draco have to come?" Harry whined.

"Because I said so, Because I am the-

"The great Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I know." Dumbledore looked a little taken back.

"Right, so…start packing and you'll be off in two days."

"Er…sir where exactly are we going?" Harry asked.

"Sunnydale, California. Now go pack, take lots of pictures of stuff. Pip Pip cheerio! I gotta eat my hot tea and scones! Now don't forget to write so Ta ta for now, toodleloo and what not." He said as he pushed Harry out of his office and slammed the door once he was out.

Harry sighed and left to go tell the others.


	3. Chaos in the Mansion

AN: 1st I hope you all had a great Easter. 2nd this is my third chapter installment of this story. I had to cut a _**ton **_of stuff out of this chapter because it was really long and it just dragged and lost interest very quickly. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men Evolution, or Marvel in any way shape or form!

Chapter 3

Chaos in the Mansion

Kitty sat in the lobby, boredly looking at her history text book. She glanced up to look at a tall, fuzzy blue furred boy with golden eyes, pointed ears, fangs and a long spaded tail. He looked up from his own book to look at her and he smiled. Kitty returned his smile.

_Everyone please meet in the control room now, _came the Professor's mental message. Kitty sighed and shut her book and Kurt smiled again, He held Kitty's hand and with a small _Bamf_ noise and a puff of smoke, the two were gone. Next thing Kitty knew was that they were standing in the control room.

Logan, the Professor, Ororo and Hank were already there. The other students started to file in. It wasn't a bad fit until Roberto bumped into Jamie and twenty other Jamies came out, then it was very crowed.

"Come on kid!" Logan growled.

"Logan, relax." Ororo said. Logan just growled as they got Jamie back together.

"Now that the school year will be over in two days, I have decided on where to go for vacation. This year we will all be going to California." There was a loud cheer from all of the students. "But due to budget cuts-thanks to the damn government, we'll all be going to this place called Sunnydale. It's a do nothing town that is a plane ride from Los Angles." Everyone exchanged confused looks but just went with it.

"We'll be leaving on Saturday morning, bright and early to catch the plane. Now go pack, finish homework, and go to bed." The professor said and the students filled out and went to their rooms.

Rouge and Kitty were in their room starting to pack.

"I can't believe we're going to that rinky dink little town." Rouge complained. Kitty shrugged.

"Well I suppose it's not too far from L.A." Kitty said trying to make it sound better. Rouge gave her a skeptic look. "Hey well it's better than being stuck here all summer."

"Yeah, whatever." She mumbled and she put her Ipod in, blasting her ears with heavy metal.

Roberto had gone down stairs to sneak a small snack. He walked down the hall way munching on a chocolate bar. He stopped at his room and went in. He found a boy with long blond hair sitting on the floor with a pair of Guitar Hero boxers on his head. Roberto sighed, clothes were thrown everywhere and one dresser looked completely destroyed.

The boy looked up at Roberto and smiled weakly. He pulled the boxers off his head and stood up.

"What where you doing?" Roberto asked.

"Uh…well I was trying to see if I could pack faster and well as you see it didn't go too well." The boy said.

"Way to go Sam." Roberto sighed. "Well lets get it cleaned up." Sam nodded.

When they finished the two were in pjs and were in bed.

"Lets not do that next time." Roberto said. Sam nodded.

"Don't have to tell me a second time. 'Night."

"Night" and the two fell asleep.

AN: Well that concludes this chapter. Yeah it was crappy but its kinda hard to write a story that has that many characters in one chapter. I'm probably going to run into issues with that later on but I'll deal. So R&R!


	4. Crotch Fire, Coffee, and the Bible

AN: Okay so this is probably one of the best Chapters. It was one of the most fun ones I've written so far. There is a character in here that doesn't go with the games but she has been created by my friend.

Disclaimer: I Do not own Resident Evil in any way shape or form. Nor do I own Kit she belongs to my friend littlewesker617

Chapter 4

Crouch Fire, Coffee and the Bible

_I don't want to be an American idiot, one nation-_ the alarm was cut off as a guy with spiky brown hair hit the off button. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and out on a clean shirt. He went down stairs and trudged into the kitchen.

He stopped and turned the lights on and went to the cabinets. He pulled out a mug with a funky design on it. He grabbed the coffee pot and poured some coffee into the mug. He walked into the other room and flipped the lights on too.

Chris sat the coffee mug in the coffee table in front of the couch. He turned on the T.V. and sat on the couch. But the couch was strangely lumpy and was hitting him.

"Get off me you-

"Hey no need for name calling this early in the morning."

"You didn't let me finish." Chris sighed

"Fine." 

"Get off me you fucking piece of monkey ass smeared with monkey shit that a dog lick and then threw up because it was monkey shit off of a monkey's ass! Damn it! Get the fuck off of me asstard!" The girl Chris had sat on yelled and she hit him with each word she said. Chris sighed and got up.

Kit sat up and got her blanket out of the way and Chris sat down.

"Hey Kit-ow." Chris was interrupted by Kit as she slapped him in the shoulder, clearly not listening to him. She looked distracted and concentrated on something else.

"Do you smell that?" She asked

"Oh great what-yeah, smells like smoke. Oh craps don't tell me…" Then the smoke detectors went off.

"Ah shit! He couldn't have waited until noon!" Kit exclaimed, as she jumped off the couch and headed up stairs. Chris was right behind her. There was a high pitched scream that Chris almost mistook as Claire's. He pushed past Kit and stood at the door. He kicked the door down.

"What the fuck did you-" He started yelling but he stopped when he saw the scene. "Oh." A ginger haired boy was running around the bed room with his crotch on fire. Chris looked to Claire who was in the bed.

"What the hell were you to doing?" He asked being over protective big brother. Kit stood behind Chris laughing at Steve.

"We where reading the Bible I swear!" Claire said. Chris crossed his arms over his chest and raised and eyebrow. "Okay it's too early to be making excuses!"

"Don't mind me. You know I'm just a BOY WITH HIS CROTCH ON FIRE! Oh don't bother putting it out. It's just normal for guys' crotches to randomly light on fire!" Steve yelled from the ground.

Kit was on the ground too, but she had her hand clenched on her stomach, laughing.

"Don't' pu….don't put it out." She said between laughs. She managed to get up off the floor and went to go get a fire extinguisher. Steve sat up.

"Ahhh…that's better." He said, with the fire randomly out. He got up off the floor and Kit came back with the fire extinguisher. She looked from Steve to the extinguisher in her hands and then back to Steve. Kit shrugged and threw the fire extinguisher at him. It hit him in the crotch making him yelp. Then his crotch caught fire again.

"Oh come on!"

After things settled down, the four of them were sitting at the table to eat breakfast. Breakfast consisted of pancakes, bacon and what ever was left in the fridge-which was green and covered in fuzz.

"I think we should get rid pf some of this food? I mean this isn't looking real good." Claire said poking at the lumpy green fuzzy thing on her plate.

"Pfft, It's perfectly fine!" Kit said. Then she looked down at her plate and the fuzzy green stuff on her plate started to move. "Okay, maybe you're right." Kit said as she stood up. She pried the unknown substance into the trash can. "Ok-

"Wha wha wha wha wha wait! Shush!" Chris said looking at the T.V. His brow furrowed and he turned up the volume on the T.V, The reporter on the T.V. started to talk.

"From a rinky dink little shi-" He paused. "-town. There have been a bunch of mysterious killings. Most bodies have been found with just puncture wounds to the neck. A few others have turned up completely mutilated. Reporting from Sunnydale California back to you Tom." The reporter said and Chris flipped the T.V. off and looked to the others. Kit sighed.

"Ugh do we have to?" She groaned

"Yes." Chris answered. "Alright, we'll pack and leave bright and early Saturday morning." The others sighed and went to start packing. Chris pulled a laptop out of a black messenger bag. There was a frustrated cry from upstairs

"REALLY AGAIN!"


	5. Cullens and Werewolves Come to Sunnydale

**AN: **Okay, took me a while to update but I'm back. High School softball is finally over so I only have to worry about School and travel and….my dad. DUN DUN DUUUUUN!

OH! And BTW this is for my friend… "Wanna buy some chocolate covered ninja star cookies? MISTER! HUH! Anyways chapter 5! YAYYY! "Get on with it! Yes get on with it!" From Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight in anyway shape or form. Nor do I own Sunnydale. That belongs to the great God Joss Whedon!

**Chapter 5**

**Cullens and Werewolves Come to Sunnydale**

Four cars pulled up in front of two big houses. Seven werewolves and eight in a half vampires got out of the cars.

"Is this the place?" Jacob asked.

"No, it's not. It's just a random place that we are deciding to crash in." Leah barked.

"Ouch, sorry I like to point out the obvious." He said in a hurt voice.

"I thought you said the other place was supposed to be _small_." Sam said.

"It is small. To us." Carlisle said.

"Damn rich vampire, blood sucking leeches." Paul muttered under his breath. The seven vampires looked to him, giving him the death stare. Paul looked to them and looked surprised. "Did _I_ say that? What I meant to say was that it's awesome that you guys are really rich and nice bl-vampires." He said smiling falsely.

"Smooth move, slick." Rosalie said. Paul glared at her and she smiled.

"ANYWAYS! You guys are the house on the left." Carlisle said.

"Which one?" Seth asked.

"The one in the sky! Which one do you think dog boy!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Jeeze there was no harm in asking again was there?" 

"Why are boys so stupid?" Rosalie muttered.

"Honestly I don't know." Leah sighed.

"WHY don't we all just get settled in, hm?" Carlisle suggested trying to prevent a fight from breaking out. The wolves got their stuff and went to the house on the left. Both of the houses were tucked nicely into the woods and was isolated enough from others, but close enough for comfort.

The Cullens pulled some boxes out of the trunk. Most of it was clothing and miscellaneous objects in them. Several of the boxes were Alice's clothes. They each took out their own boxes and shoved them into Emmett's strong arms. The seven of them started to walk to the house, leaving Emmett there confused and holding all of the boxes.

"Uhh….guys? I'm pretty sure this isn't all of my stuff." He said. No one was actually listening to him. He stood there a little while longer and decided it didn't matter. Emmett shrugged and purposely dropped the boxes to the ground and followed the others into the house.

**Time Skip**

"I want this room!" A small girl yelled.

"But I want it!" A much taller brown haired boy yelled back. "Because I'm sure a Hell not going to sleep in the room next to Bella and Edward!"

"You don't even sleep dumbass!" The girl yelled back. I'm younger than you so I should be shielded from that crap!"

"But you act like your fourteen!" He argued back.

"Well…er…you…FUCK YOU!" The girl yelled.

"HEY! Renesmee what did we say about using bad words!" came a voice from down the hall.

"To not to." Nessie said with her head cast down. Emmett snickered and pointed his finger at her. Nessie looked up and pointed both middle fingers up at him.

"Bella! Nessie is giving me the middle finger!" He said

"Emmett your not four years old!"

"HA!" Nessie laughed.

"I'm taking this room, says me!" Emmett declared. That had set Nessie off. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and the legs of his pants. She lifted him above her and threw him down the hall. The large vampire crashed into a small table at the end of the hall way and almost crashed through the wall. Nessie grabbed her suitcase and ran into the room.

"HA! Toldcha!"

**The Wolves' house**

Paul and Quil stood two inches away from each other's face, fuming.

"I want this room!" Quil said.

But _I_ was here first!" Paul growled. That set the both of them off. Soon clothes were nothing but scrapes of cloth under gianormus paws, and in the spot of two boys were two large horse sized wolves, crouching in the small hallway.

"HEY! No phasing in the house! Go outside and fight if you're going to fight!" Scolded a tall black haired guy. The two wolves put their heads down and whimpered. The guy dropped two towels on the ground and waited. The two phased back and grabbed the towels and left. Sam walked away shaking his head.

Jacob put his suitcase in the same room and put his clothes in the dresser. He set a picture of Bella and Nessie and him on top. It was a picture of him and Bella sitting next to each other under a tree. Nessie was on Jake's lap as she was leaning over towards Bella. There was a light tap on the door and Jake turned around to see Seth and Embery in the door frame.

"Hey, we still going on that run tonight?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jake said.

"Awesome."

**Time Skip Cullens**

"It was now dark in Sunnydale, and we all know what that means." The song '_The Freaks Come Out At Night' _had started to play. The teen vampires came out of their house and they all looked around confused at the random music playing.

"Little did the young teenaged vampires know that they were all about to-"

"HEY!" Edward yelled as he looked to a random black haired guy, holding a radio. He ran and tackled the guy down to the ground. "Edward smashed the radio in the process, cutting off the song.

'_But might not know they're a freak unless you see them at night-' _ When that had happened, everyone had relaxed and left out a sigh of relief.

What were you doing?" Edward asked the strange man.

"Well I _WAS_ narrating. And now you owe me a new radio!" The stranger replied.

"Okay, yeah, whatever. Just get out of here!" Edward snarled and picked the guy up. The second the guy was on his feet, he took off. "Okay." He said turning to the others. "Who wants to go to the bronze?"

**AN: ** A little better. The story is starting to work it's way up…it will eventually get somewhere else but for right now this is about it… sad isn't it? Well review please!


End file.
